Family Lost and a Family gained
by VladimireSeximus
Summary: Danny lost his parents and sister in a major ghost fight with an evil ghost...he blames him self...Vlad is his new family..and takes a rather loveing likeing towards the teen...
1. The Portal and The Phantom

I decided to write a dramatic/romance story which will probally go into sequals...LOL enjoy ...sorry for the short chapter ;p...didnt wanna ruin the 1st part.

* * *

"FINALLY" bellowed Plasmius in triumph "My new experimental ghost portal is complete! Newer, faster and better than before!!"

Plasmius smiled with glee as he turned back into his human self. Vlad ran upstairs and into his bedroom, He knocked on the door lightly then he heard a murmur and proceeded in.

"Daniel…how are you feeling?" asks Vlad in a soft tone.

Danny didn't move he was still curled up in the sheets. "I still feel like crap, I don't see any reason in going on anymore v-man" Danny mumbled.

Vlad walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Danny.

"Come on son, you haven't been up for days…at least get up and have a shower" Vlad said as he brushed some of the hair out of Danny's face. The teens eyes were blood shot, his cheeks were damp with tears and looks like he had the joy and happiness sucked out of him.

Danny sighed then got up slowly, Vlad smiled at the young phantom.

"That's the boy, would you like me to carry you to the bathroom or can you manage on your own?" asked Vlad in a calm tone.

Danny looked at Vlad then back down to his hands and gave a slight nod. Vlad stood up and scooped the teen up in his arms carefully.

"Daniel time dose move on…it will be hard…but remember that I'm your family now…" Vlad said as he took Danny down to the bath room.

Once there Vlad set Danny down so he is sitting on the table near the sink, Danny was slouched, as he sat there he watched Vlad run him a warm bath. Vlad was good at doing things perfect, he made the perfect meals, snacks and bath's when Danny was up to it. Since Danny lost his family in a Car accident a month ago due to a major ghost attack just outside of amity park….Danny did all he could to save them now he blames him self for there loss.

Once the bath was full Vlad looked over to Danny, Danny jumped off the table and slowly took his pyjamas off, Vlad always stayed in the bath room to keep an eye on the boy just in case he attempted to do something stupid. Once Danny slid into the bath the water soothed his muscle ache's, bruises and cuts he received from the previous months fight to help his family fight a powerful ghost called Satyricon. Danny started to wash him self carefully and winced when he washed over some cuts that were stitched. Vlad walked over and kneeled beside the bath; he picked up a spare wash cloth and gently cleansed the boys tender beaten back.

Danny winced more; the injuries were most of the reason why he didn't bother getting out of bed in the morning. Vlad dabbed some antiseptic on Danny's wounds to help speed up the healing and dull the pain. Danny gasped and squeezed the wash cloth in his hands tight.

"It's for your own good Daniel" said Vlad tenderly.

Danny relaxed as Vlad finished cleansing the wounds on his back, Danny stood up and got out of the bath Vlad got up from his knees and wrapped Danny in a white towel, as soon as Vlad pulled the plug from the bath he led Danny into his private study were Danny sat in front of the fire.

"I'll be back I'm just getting some anti bacterial cream to put on those wounds you just stay there" Vlad said as he walked back out.

Danny merely nodded then hugged his knees to his chest. Once Vlad returned with the cream he sat behind Danny and began to dab the cream onto the stitches. Danny felt Vlad's soft hands over his cuts, as if they were healing them, Danny sighed and let out a little moan with out noticing. Vlad stopped for a second then continued he smirked a little to him self and continued rubbing Danny's mauled back. Vlad leaned in a little kissing Danny's neck; Danny gasped and allowed the older halfa to do so.

Vlad nuzzled the teen's neck and reaching around grabbing Danny's hands and holding them against the teen's stomach. Danny didn't try to pull away, he felt safe. Loved and wanted…Danny shuffled back a little not taking notice that the towel was starting to slide off his hips. Vlad tugged Danny close to him as he placed his legs either side of Danny.

Vlad continued kissing Danny's neck and shoulders; he let Danny's hands go then ran a hand through the boys raven hair.

* * *

Ohhh how cute :)...helping Danny feel loved again...of course he isnt rushing the poor teen :( 


	2. The Breakdown

_The next morning_

Danny awoke to see he was carried to bed last night; he sat up slowly trying not to strain his wounds, a moment later Vlad walked in with a tray with some food that smelt delightful.

"Good morning Daniel" said Vlad as he walked over to Danny and sat on the bed.

"Heh, you got me breakfast in bed….how thoughtful" Danny said coldly

Vlad smirked then placed the tray on Danny's lap.

"I could've made you come down stairs and have breakfast" retorted Vlad.

Danny smirked then picked up a fork and poked one of the 2 eggs on the plate.

"Once you're finished conquering your food with the fork get out of bed and have a shower…do something stupid and I swear boy..." Vlad said sternly

Danny rolled his eyes and started eating the eggs and bacon, Vlad got up and walked out back down to his lab to work on the new portal. Danny finished the food then got out of bed, got a pair of clean clothes then headed to the shower. Once in the shower Danny stood there slowly cleansing him self and brushing his teeth. He stayed in there for a good 20minutes just standing lost in thought till they were broken by a knock at the door.

"Daniel are you quite finished in there?" Vlad called out

Danny was aggravated by this and yelled at Vlad "FUCK OFF WILL YA AND LEAVE ME TO MY THOUGHTS!!"

"Daniel! Don't use that language on me, now get out of the shower or I'll come in and bloody well get you my self!" Vlad snapped back.

Danny remembered last night when Vlad's hands were running through his hair and over his body, his lips on his neck….

"AND DO WHAT YOU PERVERT!! FEEL ME UP AGAIN!!?!" Danny yelled with tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

Vlad couldn't think of a response to that, he knew indeed he was taking advantage of the boy and his situation.

"Danny you were going along with it" Vlad said calmly.

Danny turned the water off then got out of the shower, he began to quickly dry him self and changed into his clothes which were on the bench he then slumped against the wall and slid down. Danny wanted to be alone with his thoughts of his lost family…he just wanted to break down and cry his heart out.

"Daniel, Don't do this to me…I need your help with the portal…I found something wrong with it…" Vlad said calmly trying to change the subject as he was too afraid to tell the teen how he felt about him.

Danny ignored Vlad and took hunks of his own hair in his fists and cried in fury. Vlad rested his forehead against the door.

"Daniel…are you ok?" he asks.

There was nothing by sobs and words of rage. Vlad grew concerned…he went intangible and went through the door, once he turned back to his normal state he walked over to Danny who was on the floor crying his little eyes out, Vlad sunk to his knees and took the teen in his arms and held him. He whispered gentle cooe's and rocked back and fourth a little.

"Shhh its ok Daniel…shh shh shhh" Vlad said as Danny placed his head on Vlad's chest.

Vlad placed his chin on Danny's head and held him tight, letting the teen cry out his fury and rage.

"Why was it them!!...why did they have to die!!...why couldn't it of been me!!?" Danny screamed into Vlad's chest

"Daniel…" he started to say "What happened that last month wasn't your fault ok? Satyricon is a very powerful ghost…there wasn't much you could have done to stop him from doing what he did…" Vlad explained.

Danny cried and thumped Vlad's chest with one of his fists…he misses his family greatly…Vlad allowed Danny to thump him, after a few minutes Danny's thumps stopped, his sob's calmed to quiet whimper's, his tears stopped rolling over his cheeks.

"Would you like your friends to come over?" Asked Vlad softly "We can take a look at this portal if you'd like..."

Danny moved his head back to look Vlad in the eyes; a small smile grew on Danny's lips.

"I'd like that…" said Danny quietly.

Vlad smiled and helped Danny up, Vlad took Danny out of the bath room and down to the living room, Vlad picked up Danny's cell phone which was abandoned on the table since his arrival, to his luck it still had plenty of battery power to make a call to Sam and tucker.

Vlad dialled Sam's number first a moment later she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Sam, its Vlad…Daniel would like you to come over sometime…." Vlad started to say

"_All the way in Wisconsin?!" she snapped_

"Yes all the way in Wisconsin…the boy needs his friends at the moment…I wouldn't dare fly him back to Amity Park at this stage child" Vlad snarled

"_Ok ok!, can I speak to Danny?" she asked_

"No child, he just had a major emotional break down…Now would you like to come here or not…I will have a private jet sent to pick you and Tucker up..." said Vlad as he sat next to Danny and ran his fingers through the boys raven hair.

"_Yeah ill come over…Tuck and I miss him…how long will we be there?" Sam asked_

"As long as you wish, since it's the summer break…" Vlad stated

"_Cool, well when do I leave?" Sam asked_

"Tomorrow morning, get your things ready and we will see you at the air port" Vlad said as he ended the call.

Vlad searched for Tuckers number then dialled it, after a few moments tucker answered.

"_Hello, Tucker Foley speaking"_

"Its Vlad masters Tucker…" Vlad began to say

"_What the fuck! Why are you calling me for you lunatic…?" Tucker began to snap_

"Silence…Daniel requires your and the Goth girl's company for awhile…he has been through a traumatic time" Vlad explained

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"_Alright…We miss Danny and would like to catch up with him…how long can we stay? When will we leave" Tucker asked_

"You can stay as long as you wish, you leave tomorrow morning" Vlad explained

"_Alright then I guess ill see you both tomorrow then..." Tucker said as he ended the call._

Vlad smiled at Danny to let him know that his friends are coming tomorrow. Danny felt a little better to know that the two people left in the world other than Vlad that care for him were coming to see him.

--- End Chapter 2


	3. Friends unite

_

* * *

I hope this chapter isnt too rushed lol...i tried my best :)...this ones a little more happy...and theres a SHOCK HORROR LOL!!

* * *

__Later that day…_

After Vlad called Danny's best friends, he and Danny worked on the portal which was working but yet riddled with glitches. Vlad scratched his goatee and thought about what else needs to be done.

"I guess it should work now…is the probe ready Daniel?" Vlad asked

Danny pats it and gives the thumbs up.

"Good good, activating portal…" said Vlad as he taps the panel in front of him.

The portal starts to glow inside then a swirl of ghost looking wisps fly around then a gateway is opened…the portal looks somewhat like the star gate from Star Gate SG1but smaller.

"Ok Daniel push 'er in" Vlad said.

Danny obeyed and pushed the probe into the portal, it vanishes within the water like gateway. The monitor starts beeping as the probe scans the area…a moment later an image shows up on the screen, it shows the Ghost zone and its many doors.

"Great! Its working!" triumphed Vlad.

Danny smiled weakly and crossed his arms as he watched the screen.

"This calls for a Victory dinner tonight!" said Vlad as he puts his hands together.

"whoohoo.." said Danny weakly.

Vlad cocked his head and walked over to the troubled teen.

"I'll take us somewhere nice and relaxing…so we can forget our worries and problems…how that sound?" said Vlad as he put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny's face brightened with Vlad's words "nice" and "Relaxing", Danny gave Vlad a hug in thanks. Vlad smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy gently aware of the gashes and bruises.

_That evening_

"Hurry up Daniel!" Vlad called out from the bottom of the stairs

Danny quickly slipped his shirt on and ran out of his and Vlad's room and down the stairs.(They share a room so Vlad can keep Danny company at night cause Danny doesn't sleep right)

"I'm ready now" said Danny who was in his best casual clothes.

Vlad smiles and heads towards the door with Danny trailing behind him, once out side Danny looked up at the stars, he hasn't seen them in a month since he was cooped up in the mansion. Vlad's black limo was waiting outside the door.

"Come on Daniel they are expecting us" Vlad said as he got into the limo

Danny took his attention away from the stars then ran over to the limo and slipped in, the Chauffeur closes the door after Danny then gets in the drivers side then drives off towards town.

"Wow, this is a nice limo Vlad…I never been in one before..." said Danny admiring the limos beauty and space.

It had a onboard mini bar, a small LCD TV mounted in the top left corner, the seats were leather with inbuilt seat warmers.

Vlad smiled "There's always time for first's dear boy" Vlad said as a hint of red filled his cheeks…luckily it was dark and Danny was too occupied with examining the luxury car.

Once they reached the restaurant, Bevan the chauffeur got out and opened the door for Vlad and Danny.

"Thank you Bevan, take the limo away we will see you in a couple of hours" Vlad said as he and Danny walked into the restaurant. Danny's mouth dropped open as he saw a man on a piano playing soft tunes, a man approached them.

"Ahh its ze Vlad masters…zis way sir" he said in a French tone as he led Vlad and Danny to a 2 seater table near the piano.

It was a quiet evening, Danny enjoyed his first rich mans dinner with Vlad who didn't eat much, Vlad was surprised with how much the teen ate, he ate a good 3 plates of food and 2 deserts.

"Hungry Daniel?" Vlad asked smirking

Danny nodded as he ate a banana split; he swallowed and placed the bowl down.

"Well I haven't been eating well for the past month…" Danny said as he wiped his mouth on a napkin.

Vlad laughed "You finished?" he asked.

Danny nodded then took a final drink of his soda. Vlad smirked then stood up and paid for the meals, Danny followed him out as they walked to the limo which arrived just as they walked out. Once on the road, Danny started looking out the windows again, the silence was intense to Vlad.

"Daniel how are those injuries of yours?" asked Vlad as the silence was broken

Danny turned around to Vlad, "Still a little sore but I think they are getting better"

"Give me a look" said Vlad

Danny pulled his shirt up far enough for Vlad to see, Vlad examined the injuries for a few minutes.

"They are getting there" said Vlad as he pulled Danny's shirt back down then pulled the teen into his lap.

Danny was surprised and almost jumped out of Vlad's arms in protest, but he didn't. The trip back to the mansion was quiet; Vlad merely rested his chin on the teens shoulder and held him close. Once they got back to the mansion, Danny got off Vlad's lap and out of the limo; Vlad followed the teen up the stairs. Once inside Danny was heading to their bedroom to get ready for bed as it was late, Vlad went up as well and slipped into his usual silken black boxers and climbed into bed then went to sleep.

Through the night Danny tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep; a few times he kicked Vlad good in the back and almost made him fall out of the bed. All of a sudden a rather strong arm strapped over Danny.

"Daniel sleep still or else…" threatened Plasmius.

Danny obeyed then laughed to him self as Plasmius turned back to Vlad.

_The Next Morning…._

Danny was the first one to wake he was up and ready; he sat on Vlad like an excited child at Christmas.

"Wake up Vlad! Sam and Tuck will be here soon!!" Danny said bouncing a little

Vlad smirked as he enjoyed the teen bouncing on him, Danny got a rude shock that made him jump something jabbed him in the leg.

"OHH GROSE VLAD!!" Danny yelled as he jumped off the bed.

Vlad bursts into a nerviest fit of laughter. Vlad sat up and threw the blankets off; he went off to the shower and took one. Once he came back out a good half hour later, he went down stairs were he found Danny raiding the cupboards.

"Daniel we are getting breakfast when we get back…"said Vlad with his arms crossed.

Danny pulled out of the cupboards and went over to Vlad and eyed him for a second.

"We better get going then" Vlad said as he walked out.

Danny shrugged and followed the older halfa.

_At the airport…_

Danny and Vlad were waiting against the limo as Sam and Tucker walked out of the terminal.

"GUYS!!!" Danny yells in excitement as he jogged over and wrapped his arms around them both.

"Hey Danny" they said together as they formed a group hug.

"Ouch Tuck! Watch my back!" Danny snapped then laughed

"Sorry dude…how is your back anyway?" tucker asked

Danny shrugged "Its getting there I suppose heh"

Vlad smirked and watched the teens "Ok you guys lets go, I'm sure Daniel has a story or 2 about his new life that he can tell you on the way" he said as he slipped back into the limo

Danny led his friends into the limo, the trip back to the mansion was exciting for Danny since he hasn't seen his friends in a month, once back at the mansion, Danny and his friends raced out. Vlad didn't like the idea of three over active teens in his house for a week or more, Bevan got the bags out of the trunk and took them inside. Vlad turned into Plasmius and went intangible back to his lab.

"Hey guys wanna play the play station 3?" Danny asked.

"You have a PS3?! That's awesome!" Tucker said in excitement

"Yeah its in the living room come on!" Danny said as he grabbed Sam's forearm and ran towards the living room with Tucker tagging close by.

The trio dove onto the lounge and started rummaging in the CD case that was on the side table.

"Let's play half life 2 the orange box!" said Sam in excitement

The two boys agreed, Danny grabbed the CD and inserted it in. They spent the next 4hours in front of Vlad's massive 201cm LCD plasma TV. Vlad came in to see the teens glued to the lounge playing the PS3; he walked over to Danny and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders.

Danny jumped and yelped then looked up "Ohh it's just you Vlad" he said as he turned his attention back to the game.

Vlad took a deep breath then sighed "Daniel I need to see you….alone"

Danny looked at his friends, they looked back… "I won't be long guys..." Danny said as he got up

Danny raised his eye brows then stood up and followed Vlad out; Vlad closed the door behind them.

"Daniel I don't want to make this too sudden…But…I love you...more then a son…a lover if you will" Vlad said as he blushed a little

Danny's mouth dropped open in surprise "But…you're almost old enough to be my father…" he said trying to find his words.

Vlad moved closer to Danny then planted a kiss on the teens soft lips then pulled away.

"I know Daniel…I can't fight my feelings now can I" Vlad said "Think about what I said…if you need anything ill be in the lab" Vlad said winking then he disappeared down the hall way.

Danny stood there stunned and with his pointer finger and forefinger to his lips…then went back into the living room with his friends.

"What was that about?" Sam asked

"Ohh, he was…Just…nothing…Nothing…Its all good" Danny smiled as he watched Sam and Tucker fight each other on Half life 2 death match.

* * *

See i told ya there was a shock horror ;o...

* * *


	4. Tension

Sorry this took so long lol, had to write it down then reread it...heh heh trying not to rush ;p

* * *

That day went by slowly Danny felt a new tension between Vlad and his friends…the tension that makes you want to scream in frustration. Danny still wasn't sure of his feelings of Vlad; did he want to be gay? Or did he want to be with Sam? He just didn't know. Danny walked blankly with Sam and Tucker who were heading out towards Vlad's personal football field, although Vlad didn't like the idea of the teens playing on it.

"Danny what's up?" Sam asked breaking his thoughts.

Danny looked up from the ground "Ohh nothing, just the gashes are bothering me" he lied.

"Do you still want to play with the foot ball then?" asked Sam

Danny smiled "I'd like too just be gentle on me" he laughed nervously.

Sam smirked, then they reached the field, the sun was setting which gave Vlad's property a new look of beauty. Sam ran out on the field and took a deep breath.

"mmmm don't ya love that sweet country smell?" Sam said happily

Tucker and Danny looked at each other as they both wanted to be inside and be couch potato's, But Sam was her usual self and made them get out and about.

"Yeah…sweet" Danny laughed then bit back his next words.

Sam threw him the foot ball, he caught it then ran for it across the field with Sam chasing. Danny ran then went ghost then flew around her.

"Hey!! That's cheating!" Sam bellowed

"No my dear….THIS is cheating" said Plasmius behind her.

There were four of him and no sign of Danny; they all had a foot ball each.

"Sam's got her some real competition now!" Tucker bellowed

Sam threw tucker a deadly look then crossed her arms.

"Were is Danny, Vlad" Sam asked

Plasmius went back to one and Danny unravelled him self from Plasmius's cape.

"Here I' am" Danny said laughing

Sam rolled her eyes and snatched the foot ball out of Plasmius's hands then threw it hard at tucker, and hit him fair and square in the gut.

"Oof!" Tucker said as he fell to the ground

Sam laughed then walked over to him and helped him up. While she was gone Plasmius turned back to Vlad and faced Danny.

"Well Daniel?...Have you thought about what I confessed?" Vlad asks

Danny hesitated then gave a slight nod. "I did indeed…Vladdy"

Vlad's heart missed a beat at the name "Vladdy" he knew it was a good sign, Danny picked up Vlad's hands and gave them a slight squeeze then he placed a kiss on Vlad's lips. Vlad was surprised but didn't pull away instead he deepened the kiss.

"Hey Danny…." Said Tucker just as he noticed the two kissing.

"Did….we miss something Sam?" he asked just as she looked over to the two kissing on the foot ball field, her mouth dropped open.

"Ohh my god…" Sam said stunned

Danny broke the kiss then placed a finger on Vlad's lips then flew off over to Sam and Tucker who were dumbfounded.

"What?" he said shrugging

Sam shook her head "Nothing Danny" she said then smiled.

Vlad walked up behind Danny then placed his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"What do you guys have planned for the rest of the evening?" Vlad asks.

The teens shrugged and gave each other looks of question "We don't know yet Vlad" Sam said.

Vlad's eye brows raised in interest "Really? Mind if I borrow Daniel for the night then? heh heh heh….its the Ghost training I've been giving him" said Vlad as he ran his tongue over the back of his front teeth.

Danny was like "wtf" when he heard that, He knew full well that Vlad hasn't been training him…and he full well knew what Vlad was upto…or at least he thought he did when he felt Vlad give a slight thrust into Danny's backside which made the teen jump.

"Uhhh sure no problem…anyway what's for dinner I'm starved…and I've already missed my 4o'clock feeding" said Tucker in demand

Sam punched him in the arm "Tucker have some manners for gods sake" she snaps at him

Vlad chuckles "Yes of course…the 2nd most important meal of the day... My chefs have already prepared our meals" Vlad said as he clapped Danny's shoulders.

The teens turned and began to run up to the mansion, Vlad caught Danny before he managed to leave Vlad's arm length.

"Mind if…we stay back for a bit?...Don't worry my dear, there will be plenty to eat when we get back" Vlad said as he turned Danny around and kissed him tenderly.

Danny broke the kiss and blushed "What did you have in mind Vlad?" he asked as he held Vlad's hands.

Vlad straightened his back and winked at the teen "I was thinking if we could…as you teens say…Turn it up a notch heh heh"

Danny's eyes went wide and he struggled to find words to say back to the older halfa.

"B-b-but we only just….I mean…it's only been like not even a day…ya know" Danny stuttered.

Vlad moved in closer again and kissed the boys nose, Danny smiled and pulled away again.

"I'm sorry Vladdy….I don't feel ready at the moment…You haven't even given me a chance to sort my self out about the…accident…" Danny said as he smiled weakly, he went ghost and flew off to meet his friends.

Vlad slapped his forehead to remind him self that the boy is still emotionally and physically tender, he then ran a hand through his platinum mane and sighed, Vlad set off up to the mansion.

Once Vlad reached the dining room he saw the teens pigging out on the meals left for them, Vlad wondered over and sat next to Danny who was stuffing his face,

"My my dear boy, hungry are we?" Vlad said as he placed a napkin on his lap then picked up his own fork and poked a lettuce leaf on his plate.

Danny looked up and over to Vlad "I was that excited to see Sam and Tucker that I forgot to eat this morning" Danny said as he ate.

Vlad rolled his eyes "I guess I'll never come to understand you youngsters eh?" Vlad said as he ate the murdered lettuce leaf.

Sam and tucker were the first to finish. Tucker belched rather loudly and Sam whacked him over the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Tucker snapped

"Manners Tuck! We aren't at you're place!" She said avoiding the mention of Danny's old home, Tucker rolled his eyes and waited for his two friends to finish their meals.

"So, how are Danny's Gashes?" Sam asked

Vlad swallowed his mouth full "They are ok, I'm not happy with the hospital regulated stitching, they aren't doing Danny's ghost half any good so I invented some stitches called Ecto-Repearos, They mend the human and ghost flesh at once. Plus Danny's cuts are unbelievably deep, I swear I could see his spine, of course in the first couple of weeks of fresh stitches they wouldn't stop weeping and bleeding, and if Daniel approves of these new stitches….well….he will have to go through the same process" Vlad said as he began to mutilate a piece of cucumber.

"So…are the Ecto-Repearo's are better?...will they cause scarring?" Sam asked

Vlad gave a nod "They will just not as bad as normal stitching…of course they will be more painful"

Danny winced at the thought and poked at his steak not sure if he feels like meat at the moment.

"I think it would be good for ya dude" said Tucker

"You think?" asked Danny

"Yeah man, I mean you don't want Danny Phantom to have open gashes that aren't healed properly do ya?" explained Tucker

Danny shrugged then pushed his plate forward "Yeah I guess not…I'll have a think about it…" He looked abit stirred.

"So up for a game of Half life 2 guys?" Tucker asked changing the subject

"Sure Tuck" Danny said immediately as he got up and followed tucker out.

Sam stayed back, Vlad finished his meal and pushed his plate forward, he looked up and caught the gaze of the young girl in front of him.

"What now?" Vlad asked as he folded the napkin up that was on his lap.

Sam crossed her arms "Are you doing this purposely to hurt Danny and to keep him here?" she asked darkly.

Vlad shifted in his chair to get comfortable, and then picked at one of his finger nails.

"No silly girl, I'm doing it to help him get better faster" Vlad said as he picked "Plus he wasn't the only one besides his family to suffer"

Sam stood there silent her expression unchanged, and then she shifted over to the older man and sat on the table next to him.

"How were you affected then?" she asked.

Vlad looked up, his eyes flashed with annoyance; he pulled up his right hand sleeve of his shirt and revealed a long cut down his forearm.

"Not as bad as Danny's Injuries, but I didn't want the Doctors hovering over my arm and finding out about my ghost half" Vlad said as he rolled the sleeve back down "So I tried the experimental Ecto-Repaero's, they seem to be working"

Sam narrowed her eyes and hopped off the desk. "At least you didn't think of the one and only this time" she said as she walked out.

Vlad watched her leave then he stood up and headed out towards his lab.

* * *

oooo Ecto-Repearos...eh eh eh...im writing chapter 5...this is a total rewrite of the orginal xD...anyway i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoy writeing it. 


	5. EctoRepearos

This chapter was written by my self and Shadow Fox, She helped me make my story better . ENJOY!! and i appologise for the oh so long wait :).

* * *

Once Vlad reached his lab he walked over to his biohazard cabinet, tapping the key code in its number pad lock it beeped and turned green, signifying that the code had been accepted and the cabinet opened with a hiss, condensation flowed out in clouds of white smoke.

Vlad reached in and picked up a grey airtight box that had an Ecto hazard-warning symbol on it, reaching in he took it in his hands and then closed the cabinet before walking over to an experimentation table to place the container on it.

"Now for my sweet heart," Vlad said to himself as he transformed into Plasmius, turned intangible and phased through the ceiling.

Sam walked into the living room and slumped down on a leather couch behind the two teenagers who were currently shooting each other up on Half Life 2 for the Playstation 3,

"What's up Sam?" Danny asked whilst not taking his attention from the game in front of him, trying to beat Tucker in the mini game,

Sam put her chin in the palm of her hand, "Do you think those Ecto-Repearos will work? I mean, what happens if he is trying to poison you Danny!" She said as she crossed one leg over the other, expressing her concern since she still didn't fully trust Danny's ex archrival.

Danny chuckled a little before shooting Tucker in the head, pausing the game and turned to face her,

"Sam, Vlad has changed since we became an item, I trust that he won't do anything to endanger me…he loves me Sam and I love him so much," Danny explained, reassurance and understanding in his voice.

Sam gave a weak crooked smile before nodding her head, "Danny I'm happy that you have found someone…even if it is Vlad…just, please just be careful okay."

Danny smiled and placed his hand on her knee, squeezing it in comfort before their techno geek made himself known,

"Dude that was a cheap shot!" he complained, obviously not listening to the conversation at hand,

"You'll get over it Tuck," Danny chuckled.

A moment later Plasmius popped his head out from the floor next to Danny, who was blissfully unaware that his love's head was next to his leg,

"Boo!" he said loudly, causing the three teens to jump from their seats, Danny and Tucker dropping the wireless controllers,

"Holy shit, Vlad! Don't do that!" Danny yelled at his lover whilst Sam giggled when she realized what happened and Tucker laid on his back, still in shock,

Plasmius gave them his fake disappointed look, "But it's so much fun," he whined playfully as he brought himself up out of the floor and went tangible again.

Plasmius turned back into Vlad, sat next to Danny before leaning down to whisper in Danny's ear "So what if I nibbled on your neck in front of your friends Daniel?"

Danny shoved Vlad away, "No way! They will be mortified and grossed out," he laughed, though he knew it was true.

Vlad looked at Danny for a little bit like a neglected puppy, causing Danny to sigh,

"Aww look Danny, you're hurting his feelings," Sam laughed as Tucker sat up, unaware of the current predicament,

"No Vlad …. behave!" Danny giggled softly as the elder climbed on top of him and began to nibble at his ear and neck tenderly.

"Get off me!" Danny giggled some more as Vlad continued to nibble relentlessly.

Sam and Tucker gave each other sick looks, Tucker did a gagging impression and Sam laughed, obviously lightening up to Danny's decision of being with the billionaire. Danny gave up trying to pry his new lover off of him. Vlad noticed this and he began to nibble and suck harder on his neck before moving his crotch against the teen's thigh.

"Eww Vlad! STOP TRYING TO HUMP MY LEG!!" Danny squealed before laughing hard.

Sam and Tucker laughed at the older halfa's antics which caused Vlad to stop and straddle the raven haired teen,

"Ok ok, the main reason why I popped up here is not only to give your leg a fucking of a life time" –slight giggle from Danny-"but to inform you that the Ecto-Repearos are ready," Vlad announced to the trio,

"Plus it's no fun trying to make out with someone without them putting up a decent fight back," Vlad added as he winked at Danny knowingly.

Danny rolled his eyes before he leaned forward the best he could and nuzzled Vlad's neck lovingly whilst sliding his eyes shut and purred lightly so only his lover could hear him,

"So what about these…'Ecto-Repearos'? They aren't gonna kill me or something are they?" Danny asked, never ceasing his nuzzling once,

Sam crossed her arms and gave Vlad a dangerous warning look, which in turn Vlad smirked at her,

"Hurts a little … but kill no…they aren't designed to kill my love," Vlad explained truthfully to everyone in the room,

"Sounds alright doesn't it Sam?" Tucker asked whilst looking up from his PDA which nobody knew when he'd gotten it out,

Sam didn't answer as she was too angry with Vlad wanting to try those experimental ghost stitches on her best friend, not to mention someone so young,

"Sam?" asked Tucker gingerly,

Sam shook her head, "No… no it doesn't," she said quietly. Though she'd grown used to the idea of her best friend being lovers with the elder billionaire, she couldn't trust him enough to treat him for his injuries.

"How about you Daniel…you want to give it a go?" Vlad asked as he brought the boy close. Danny gave a shrug then a thought, "Well ok Vlad…I trust you with my life since you saved me more than once,"

"Great! We shall start at once!" Vlad said in triumph.

Vlad got off the boy and helped him up before he transformed into Plasmius and then picked Danny up bridal style,

"You two do not come near my lab, after this there is no doubt that Daniel would need…some rest" Plasmius said sternly to the two teens.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other then Sam stood up off the couch, "I want to be with Danny, Plasmius…I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid to him" She said darkly.

Plasmius growled, "After these months of care and nurture do you think I'd do anything to harm my little Phantom?" he explained, using one of his favorite pet names to show that he was serious about the up coming operation.

Sam didn't bother to retort as he was right about what he'd done, she backed down and sat back on the couch and crossed her arms.

"I thought so Samantha," Plasmius said as he smirked, before proceeding to phase through the floor down to his lab.

"Sam you really need to loosen up" Tucker said calmly,

"I can't help it Tuck…you know why I'm not comfortable with Vlad doing anything to Danny," Sam said quietly, her voice sounded almost defeated. Tucker got up off the floor and sat besides her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and comforted her.

Once Plasmius landed in his lab, he placed Danny down on the experimentation table then turned back into his human half, Vlad Masters. Vlad walked over to a tray with sharp medical and scientific instruments on it and brought it over to the table and placed it on the side table next to the table Danny laid upon. Danny gulped and felt nervous around the instruments, Vlad walked over and pushed Danny down onto his back gently, taking care with the wounds there,

"Roll over Daniel," Vlad said calmly as he picked up a disinfected scalpel.

Danny rolled over onto his stomach and felt Vlad slowly pull up his shirt, skin touching the cold table causing him to shiver. He felt Vlad gently place a warm hand above the gash of Satyricons wraith

"Now Daniel, I don't have any antiseptic so this is going to hurt a little" Vlad warned him as he pressed the small blade into the gash to cut the stitches there.

Danny yelped as he felt beads of blood ooze from the injuries. Once Vlad finished cutting the fish line like material he picked them out with a pair of tweezes, ridding them from Danny's skin. After twenty minutes of pain Vlad finished threading the last of the Ecto-Repaeros through Danny's back. Vlad then grabbed a warm damp cloth and dabbed it on Danny's skin to clean up any excess blood that was there before he pulled Danny's shirt down and placed the scalpel down on the tray. Danny sat up slowly and winced as Vlad helped him down from the table, being careful of the stitches that he'd just put in,

"You feel ok Daniel?" Vlad asked the younger softly.

Danny nodded but then fainted in Vlad's arms. Sighing lightly, Vlad picked him up bridal style and proceeded towards the staircase,

"Yeah you really feel ok," Vlad chuckled to himself as he took the teen to their bedroom where he could sleep the pain off and rest.

The next morning Danny woke with Vlad sleeping softly by his side with a protective arm laid over his chest. Just as Danny was about to sit up the bedroom door burst open,

"GOOD MORNING DUDE!" Tucker yelled in joy as he ripped open the curtains, light beaming in and causing Danny to jerk as he moved to shield his eyes, ripping a few stitches in the process and Vlad growling loudly before proceeding to hide his head in Danny's side sharply. This was strange as Tuck was never a morning person, he'd rather sleep in until lunch rather than get up early.

Danny groaned as he rubbed his eyes, allowing them adjust to the light and hiss slightly, pain flaring up in his back as he felt Vlad wake up quickly, the urge to kill the techno teen was rapidly rising,

"Get out!" Vlad snarled as he raised his head and glared at the unwanted intruder.

Tucker stopped and looked at the couple in the king sized bed, wandered over to them and sat on the end. Vlad buried his face in the pillow and groaned whilst Danny carefully sat up in the bed, wincing at every move he made because of the ripped ecto-repearos.

"What's wrong with Vlad?" Tucker asked,

"I think he's just tired and grumpy from the operation last night," Danny said as he stroked Vlad's hair softly, soothing the older man somewhat.

Vlad ripped the pillow off his head that he'd hidden under at some point and then sat up, revealing his well defined chest and gave a death stare to Tucker,

"Ok ok, I'm out," Tucker said getting up after finally getting the hint and walked off, making sure he closed the door behind him.

Danny shot a filthy look at Vlad, who looked back innocently and gave him his infamous_what did I do_lookDanny rolled his eyes before smiling tenderly,

"We better get up, hey?" Danny asked his love.

Vlad groaned before rolling out of bed with an audible thud and started towards the en suit, "Are you not coming?" he asked, looking over his shoulder,

"I'll be there in a minute."

Becoming suspicious Vlad raised an eyebrow before turning back round and continued the short walk to where the shower was, shaking his hips purposely. Danny giggled then climbed out of bed carefully to avoid tearing more stitches in his back, before walking over to one of the full length mirrors and examined the damage. On the back of his pajama shirt there was a large blood stain that clung to the wound. Wincing, Danny began to peel the material off gingerly, whimpering in pain every time he peeled a bit too fast and had to stop for a moment before continuing.

Once he'd managed to remove the shirt fully without doing more damage Danny had a look at it and found that there wasn't as much blood as he thought there was. Sighing with relief Danny proceeded to the shower after discarding the shirt in the wash basket near the en suit door.

Danny walked into the bathroom to see his naked love in the shower cleaning his perfected body and platinum mane with his trademark lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. Danny began to daydream but it was only to be broken by a calm voice,

"So you going stand there all day? Or are you going to join me Daniel?" Vlad asked as he poked his head out of the shower curtain watching him lovingly,

"Uh ... oh yeah I'm coming!" Danny said happily as this was there first proper shower together.

Danny stripped his boxers off then walked into the shower as fast as he could, the warm water hit his body soothingly followed by a pair of soft hands running soap carefully around his body and the stitches once he'd entered the large cubical. Danny sighed in contempt as Vlad massaged a few muscles in his lower back and stomach areas, his eyes sliding shut slowly. Vlad then began to wash the boy's raven hair gently with his shampoo as it hasn't been really washed for a couple of days due to the excitement of Sam and Tucker coming round.

Vlad's fingers massaged the teen's head soothingly in small circles, causing Danny to purr softly and lower his head slightly. Vlad smiled softly before guiding the younger's head to the spray of water, washing all of the shampoo out before retrieving the conditioner and applying it to his hair.

Danny relished the attention he was receiving, it was extremely rare that anybody would wash his hair for him. If he recalled rightly, the last person who washed his hair was Jazz, but that was only because he'd been beaten up badly by his future self, Dan Phantom. Danny began to enjoy the fingers in his hair a bit too much and moaned lightly, unaware that Vlad had heard him.

Finishing massaging the condition into Danny's hair, Vlad guided his head under the water spray again and washed it all out, his fingers caressing the soft cheeks lightly as he pulled him out slowly. Leaning down, Vlad tilted the other's head up and kissed him softly, not wanting to break this moment between them.

Danny gasped as he felt soft lips caress his own and instinctively wrapped his arms around the elder's waist, pulling him closer whilst leaning into the kiss. Suddenly, he felt something wet and warm stroke his bottom lip and he gasped lightly before the intruder slipped in and caressed his tongue lovingly. Feeling his knees begin to grow weak he tightened his hold on Vlad, not wanting to fall.

As if sensing this, Vlad wrapped his arms around Danny, keeping him close and allowed a hand to slide down his bum and grope him teasingly, enjoying the moan he managed to elict from the succulent mouth.

The youngster couldn't help but moan and writhe slightly underneath the hand fondling his bum and the tongue that had wrapped around his own and began suckling it. He felt absolutely marvelous and was vaguely aware of his erection until he felt Vlad's torso brush against it, causing him to moan loudly into the other's mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity Vlad pulled away from the addicting lips that belonged to the other halfa and gazed lovingly at him, smiling softly at the faint whimpers as he stopped fondling him, "Not here," he whispered to his love.

Parting his eyes slightly, Danny looked up in confusion as he tried to process those two words, "Not here," Vlad replied as he turned off the shower head and grabbed a large towel as he exited the cubical. Drying himself off quickly he dried the teenager off as he stepped out before picking him up bridal style and carried back to bed.

Feeling himself being put down Danny watched as Vlad laid down next to him and gasped audibly as he felt a hand wrap around his erection. He gripped the sheets beneath them as bucked up as he felt said hand beginning to stroke his length slowly, teasing him as he began to moan.

Watching the younger beneath him Vlad smiled lovingly as a pair of blue eyes closed, he couldn't help but lean down and capture his lips in another kiss as he stroked the erection in his hand faster, wanting to hear more of those luscious moans.

Danny was in euphoria now and arched his hips as he felt a thumb smear the pre-come that had formed on his head, he couldn't help but groan deeply at this and pulled away from the kiss to attempt to hide his face in the pillow he was resting on, the pleasure beginning to get too much for him as he shut his eyes tightly.

Seeing Danny like this made Vlad's heart soar, so blissful that he could make the younger act like this. Looking down at the erection he decided to stop teasing the boy and leaned down to lick the head, tasting his essence before removing his hand and taking him into his mouth. "Vlad!!" Danny screamed as he bucked up into the hot, moist cavern and came hard, his eyes wide open and unaware that he'd ripped some more stitches in his back.

Once the teen had finished his orgasm he relaxed and laid down on the bed again, panting heavily as he shut his eyes again. Vlad pulled away after drinking everything and began to lick up the remains of the orgasm before laying down next to the younger, "I presume you enjoyed that," he joked lightly as he reached up to stroke the hair away from Danny's eyes until he felt something warm against his skin.

Unsure of what it was Vlad sat up and saw blood on the sheets, "Well, I didn't think I was that rough on you," he said, mainly to himself before getting up and walking over to his desk. After going through one of the drawers in it he came back with a first aid kit and gently rolled his lover onto his front, taking care of his back.

After taking care of the wound by disinfecting it and placing a bandage on it he leaned over and kissed his lover softly, "It's breakfast time, you need to get up,"

"But I'm comfortable here," the younger moaned as he gazed up at him sleepily,

"And you need to have some more stitches in," Vlad retorted before walking over to a wardrobe and retrieving two robes, "I didn't think that much exercise would cause the stitches to break,"

"It didn't," the other answered softly as he gingerly sat up, "when Tucker came in some ripped then."

Sighing lightly, Vlad walked back over and put one robe in Danny's lap before proceeding to put the other on and tied the belt, "I'll question you about that later, but now we need to get breakfast and then I'll sort the stitches out."

Holding his hand out Vlad waited until Danny had put his robe on and helped him get up before holding him close and they walked out the room, heading towards the dining room, "I just thought Vlad, that shower was a waste of water,"

"Just an excuse to have another then," Vlad whispered seductively before chuckling lightly

* * *

.Sorry it was only a lime eh eh... Now wait for chapter 6 like good little monkeys!! ha ha... . . sorry bit of an evil moment there.

If the story is going slow i appologise i just dont want to rush it too much :).


	6. The Nightmare

ok little angels here is chapter 6! hehehe...send me some reviews i want to know how much you like it...And a VERY VERY Special thanks to ShadowFox9845 for helping me make it even better!

* * *

After a hearty breakfast of waffles, eggs, bacon and toast, Vlad turned in his seat and lifted Danny's shirt up carefully while they were still seated at the table, no regard to who else was seated there and examined the stitches and noticed they are still weeping, 

"You've done a number here Daniel thanks to your friend here," Vlad said as he shot Tucker a death look from his seat,

"What did I do?" he asked innocently, unsure of what he had done.

The rising need to kill the techno-teen quickly and painlessly was rising, Vlad placed Danny's shirt down and crossed his arms as he lent forward,

"That early intrusion this morning…" Vlad said as he clutched his forearms to resist grabbing the teen in front of him "…caused Daniel to jerk suddenly and rip the Ecto-Repearos … these stitches need time before they are flexible, they're not like the normal hospital grade ones you get," Vlad explained in near detail, trying his hardest not to lose his tempter and strangle the youngster.

Tucker scratched the back of his head and muttered a quiet "Sorry."

"Sorry won't cut the pain that Daniel will receive after breakfast after I fix his stiches up!" Vlad all but shouted as he slammed his fists against the table, his anger winning the internal fight,

"Vlad …Vlad please settle down," Danny asked as he placed a hand on the elder's upper arm, "Tuck didn't do it on purpose now did he? He didn't know that the repearos could rip so easily…nor did I. You should have explained to us what after care I would need before hand," Danny explained to save his friend's skin from Plasmius' wrath,

"You fainted before I could say anymore," Vlad growled as he got up and left the three teens to the rest of their breakfast.

Danny watched as angry Vlad storm out, then placed his hand to his forehead and sighed,

"Vlad's very mysterious and confusing…" Danny spoke quietly.

Sam got up from her seat and sat next to Danny where Vlad once sat and wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders to give her silent comfort,

"I know Danny that's why I'm a bit worried about you dating Vlad you know?" Sam said as she rubbed his upper back carefully in knowledge of the stitches near by.

Danny gave a nod then pushed his plate away as if he had enough of the food. "I better go and find vlad so he can fix these god forsaken threads in my back…" Danny said as he shot off as quickly as he could.

Sam watched him in concern, she knew his world was in turmoil, he was alone in this world, powerless almost… only three friends in his life one his lover and ex-arch rival. Once Danny reached Vlad's lab he walked in slowly and looked around to find his love peering in the same grey cabinet as he retrieved the Ecto-Repareo's.

"Ahh Daniel," Vlad said as if he sensed the boy behind him, "I was waiting for you … please take a seat on the examination table," he requested as he dragged the same box out with the Ecto-Repareo's in it.

'At least he's calmed down now,' Danny thought as he complied with Vlad's request and wandered over to the table then sat on it. He noticed some freshly cleaned and sterilized medical and scientific utensils on the tray next to the bed. Vlad walked over with the box and placed them next to the utensils then planted himself between the teens legs and kissed him deeply,

"How do you feel?" Vlad asked as he stroked the hair behind Danny's ear,

"Alright…my stitches are stinging and they hurt a lot if I move too fast …" Danny answered as he placed his hands on Vlad's slim hips.

"That's expected after this morning's episode Daniel … remind me to lock our door next time," Vlad smirked, "now, lay on your stomach while I fix the broken stitches."

Danny gave a nod then laid down as soon as Vlad pulled away to slip on a pair of surgical gloves. Vlad repeated the same procedure as he did the night before, and this time the boy didn't faint once the elder helped him off the table.

"Now Daniel, take it easy. No rough play, no going ghost and certainly no running about in my mansion," Vlad instructed in the same fashion as a strict teacher.

Danny looked at his lover weakly, "I don't think I'm going to be going far or doing anything extraordinary today, I just want to chill out with you my love" Danny said as he tiptoed to kiss his lover.

Vlad smirked then returned the kiss "Well I'm not doing anything today except catch up on some valuable reading" Vlad said as he took the teens hand and walked up the stair case towards the den, Once they reached the den Vlad placed the teen on the couch then sat next to him with a book he picked up from the side table, Vlad then sunk down in the couch and began reading with a glass of brandy which was next to the book he set out earlier.

Danny laid down carefully and slowly and placed his head on the elders lap as he read. Danny enjoyed this peaceful moment in time he wanted it to last forever. Vlad smirked as he recognised that dream like look in the teen's eyes.

Stroking the soft hair underneath his hand gently, Vlad's smirk turned into a tender smile as he noticed Danny falling asleep so he took the book out of his hands and placed it down on the small table next to them.

Danny snuggled closer to his older lover as he felt the familiar embrace of sleep wrap her arms around his lithe body and fell into a deep slumber.

"Mom … Dad … Jazz?" Danny asked uncertainly as we walked across a vast expanse of darkness alone, "is anybody there?" He continued to walk forwards and it wasn't long before a silhouette of a large door emerged in front of him. Looking around Danny couldn't see anything else so he hesitantly pushed the door open and immediately regretted it.

Standing in the living room of Fenton Works the horrific events of that fateful night played out in front of him. His sister was slumped against the wall on her side, blood dripping down the wall slowly and onto her near lifeless body as their parents tried to protect their eldest child from the new type of ghost hybrid in front of them.

Standing tall and with regal arrogance hovered a dragonoid ghost, wings spread out and its tail swaying from side to side faintly whilst smirking at the humans in front of him, "You really think those feeble weapons can damage me?"

Snarling Jack fired his Ecto Bazooka in rage at the arrogant ghost only for him to wrap his wings around himself and deflect the blast towards the curtains, which promptly caught fire and slowly began to spread,

"Jack, be careful!" Maddie shouted from behind him before throwing the Boomerang at the dark entity but instead of it flying towards the ghost in front of them, it flew behind him and towards the other ghost hybrid where it was caught and dropped to the floor.

"I don't know who you are but you're going to leave my family alone," Danny growled at the spectre, his eyes glowing neon green as the other turned to face him,

"Let me introduce myself then. I am Satyricon and you, you disgusting child hybrid, are in my way,"

"What did they ever do to you?" He demanded before firing an Ecto beam at him and flew towards the ghost,

"More like what they'll do in the future you insolent cur, its thanks to their research that beings like us will cease to exist if they continue down this path," he explained as he caught the teen and held him against his chest, "now why don't you sit back and watch as I destroy them?" he asked, purring next to the younger's ear,

"Never!" Danny shouted as he thrashed against his captor, trying to break free from the hold he was in,

"Well that's a shame then isn't it?" he chuckled as he waved his tail in the direction of Danny's family and a female scream was heard,

"Maddie!!!"

Vlad shifted a little to get a little more comfort then heard Danny whimper

"Please…" Danny moaned as his head tossed side to side a little. Vlad's eye brow rose, then he realised the teen was having a nightmare,

"No. Please…not them…Satyricon…no…no. Take me…not them" Danny started to groan, almost pleading as a thin layer of sweat started to form on Danny's forehead,

Danny's head tossed side to side again "Somebody … anybody …do something…Please" Danny groaned in his sleep, his hand turning into a fist as he began to shake lightly.

Vlad moved out from under his love and laid him down properly on the couch before kneeling by his side, "Danny, Danny wake up," he whispered softly into his ear as he placed his hands on the younger's shoulders gently.

The younger began to cry out for his family and it was breaking Vlad's heart to see him like this. Wrapping his fingers around his shoulders Vlad began to shake him softly in an attempt to wake him, "Danny wake up!" he tried again, only to get the same response and Danny began to thrash about, as if trying to get away from something.

"Danny wake up!!" Vlad shouted and Danny's eyes shot open,

"Ungh…please…NO.." Danny screamed as he woke up from the hellish nightmare to return to the delightful smell of the familiar cologne of his lover and met his calm baby blue eyes who was sat next to him. Panting heavily, sweat trickled down the side of his face before tears followed them,

"It's ok Daniel, its over now…it was just a re-occurrence of a bad experience," Vlad tried to explain as respectfully as possible without trying to upset him,

"B-but it felt so real," he cried, "Satyricon was there and he … he," Danny told him before covering his face with his hands and cried into them. Vlad pulled the teen into a sitting position and held him close, his arms wrapped around him and he felt Danny hide his head in his chest,

"Sshh Daniel, I'm here for you. Cry all you want," he whispered soothingly to him as he rubbed his back gently.

It seemed like a long time to the teen as he cried his heart out at the loss of his family before his cries subsided into small hiccups. He lifted his head and looked up at his love, "Will he come back?" he asked in a meek voice, fear evident in his eyes,

"I don't know Daniel, I really don't know," he answered truthfully, "but I'll be here if he does return," he reassured him as Danny rested his head against his chest again, unaware that he was falling back to sleep.

Danny didn't sleep about much for a few hours, only the dark abyss he wished would swallow him so that he didn't have any more nightmares.

A young maid stood at the Den's door and knocked on the polished wood, only to receive no reply. She knocked again and got the same response. Fidgeting where she stood she wasn't sure if she should just walk in or not for she knew how bad Vlad's temper could be once angered, but her spirit got the best of her and she entered the room gingerly.

Walking in slowly she looked around briefly for the pair until her eyes rested on their sleeping forms on the couch, Vlad's arms wrapped around Danny holding him close as the younger had his head underneath the elder's chin. She couldn't help but smile at the scene and tip toed over to them.

Placing a hand on Vlad's shoulder she shook it gently until her superior began to stir,

"Sir," she whispered softly,

"What is it?" he asked groggily,

"Dinner is ready, the two guests are waiting for you and your lover,"

"Okay then, thank you. We shall be down once I wake him up." He informed the young lady before she bowed and left the room.

Once Vlad heard the door shut he began to wake his young love slowly, not wanting to startle him from his earlier episode. Kissing his forehead lovingly he caressed his cheek lightly before uttering his name softly until Danny began to stir slightly,

"Come on Daniel, it's time to get up," he whispered as the other opened his eyes slowly,

"Ngh … what is it?" Danny asked sleepily whilst sitting up,

"Dinner is waiting to be served downstairs, your friends are waiting for us," he answered as he pulled him close, resting his head on the others shoulder,

"It's that time already?" Danny asked before yawning lightly, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes with the heel of his hand,

"Yes, I didn't want to disturb you but I thought that you might want to see your friends after … you know," he replied, not wanting to bring up the nightmare that had taken place hours ago, "that and you haven't seen them since breakfast this morning,"

"That's true, I hope they weren't bored."

Closing his eyes Danny nuzzled Vlad's head lovingly, grateful that he didn't bring up his nightmare, he didn't want to think about it before seeing his friends.

"Well Daniel we better head to dinner before we have this morning's episode to be repeated now do we?" Vlad said as he turned his head to the side and pecked Danny's lips before getting up.

Danny got up with Vlad and followed him out to the dining room where they met the teen's two best friends who were pigging out on the luscious food in front of them. Danny sat next to vlad at the table then started poking at his own food.

"What's up Danny? You usually stuff your face," Sam asked, knowing full well that there was something wrong.

Danny looked up, "Oh it's my stitches … I'm not really that hungry," he lied.

Vlad ate a piece of fruit from his plate and knew full well the boy was lying, 'Danny doesn't like talking about Satyricon or his family's death,' he thought as Danny got up and left the dining room rather quickly with no warning.

Vlad turned around to watch him leave, something was definitely bothering the teen and he wondered what he could do to help …perhaps it was too crowded for the youngster? Or he just needs some quality time alone. Vlad wasn't sure so he got up and followed the boy out to make sure he was alright. Danny wasn't anywhere to be seen the elders concern grew as he walked quickly down the hallway. He had a faint idea on where the boy might be. He turned into Plasmius and phased through the ceiling until he was outside, he floated in midair for a second and scanned the area.

His red eyes made it a tad easier to break the night's darkness, he sighs for he didn't find Danny anywhere. He flew back into the house to inform Sam and Tucker of Danny's disappearance. Once Plasmius reached the lounge room he landed next to the teens and placed his hands on their shoulders,

"Daniel has gone missing" he said dryly,

"WHAT!?" Sam yelled as she ripped out of Plasmius' surprisingly gentle grasp

* * *

There i hope you liked it...review me 


	7. Return to the memories

After an OTHER long waiting period (due to school and other issues) I have with the help from my good friend Shadowfox, Chapter 7 is Complete :)...Enjoy!

* * *

Sam buried her face in her hands in frustration after the news of her best friend's disappearance, Plasmius sat between the two worried teens and laced his arms across there shoulders in a silent comfort. Vlad had changed a lot since the death of Danny's family and fell in love with the boy himself.

"How could you let Danny run off like that dude?!" Tucker snapped to save Sam from killing the Vampire like ghost between them.

Plasmius sighed, "I didn't let him Tucker, he just walked out of the room and vanished," he calmly explained while trying to comfort them.

Sam pulled her shoulder away from Plasmius then stood up in a quick protest,

"Look I don't care how he ran away or if its anyone's fault, we need to find him before he dose anything stupid ok?" Sam said calmly,

Tucker and Plasmius both agreed with her on the plan.

"Now were would we start looking Sam? I don't have a clue were he would go, the police blocked the Fenton's old house up no one can go in," Tucker said as he picked up his PDA from a nearby table.

Sam gave a thought for a moment, "Hmm, maybe Vlad and I should search Amity Park for him and you stay here just in case he returns you know?" Sam suggested.

Plasmius gave a curt nod, "Sounds like a good plan, he wouldn't go to the ghost zone since that's were you know who is, Danny is petrified of the ghost zone at the moment," he carefully said trying to avoid Satyricon's name,

"Alright then it sounds like a plan then," Tucker said while he abandoned the PDA for the PS3.

Sam groaned at the techno geeks priorities then she walked over to Plasmius and picked up his hand, "Lets go and look for him," she said gently.

Plasmius got up slowly then allowed Sam to tow him out, "So were flying?" she asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Plasmius replied blankly.

Sam squeezed his hand in apology for snapping at him earlier, Plasmius looked at her in confusion she used to hate his guts, and now she is treating him like a long lost friend. Once they were outside Plasmius wrapped his arm around Sam's waist then flew up into the air in search for the young halfa.

_Mean while with Danny._

Danny walked down the dark familiar street he once lived, he was still in his ghost form and was exhausted from the long flight from Wisconsin, he has his arms crossed over his stomach clutching it he was slouched over a little due to hunger and pain. Not eating dinner was a mistake but flying as fast as he did while he was as hungry as he was with those stitches was a even bigger mistake. The teen continued down the street in search of his old home before that disastrous night, after a good 5minutes of walking he found the building with the large ops center and the Fenton Works sign. The house was crossed with yellow ribbon which read 'Crime scene do not cross-police' put up by the local authorities.

"Well here goes," Danny said to himself, before taking a deep breath and phasing through the front door.

Inside was white outlines were the teens families bodies once laid after they were murdered, Jazz's blood was still smeared down the wall were it joined a great puddle of blood which was not only hers but Jack and Maddy's as well. Danny felt his insides churn and his emotions running into hyper drive, he backed off and fell back into a couch behind him dust particles flew into the air, obviously the place hasn't been inhabited for months. The young halfa mourned for his family, he was so alone, so dead inside…he wanted his mother's warm embrace….that's what he wanted most right now. Sure Vlad could hold him but it's not the same as your birth givers arms around you.

Danny's eyes filled with horror and tears as he took all of his thoughts and emotions all at once, Danny buried his hands into his hands and cried. Not caring for the stitches in his back he got up and turned quickly and ran up to his bedroom then slumped on his bed, he spotted an old craft knife he used to use when he build models of space shuttles and picked it up, his eyes filled with tears again as he slipped his glove off and dropped it on the bed then held the knife up to his wrist.

"I'm sorry mum …. Dad," he sobs, "Jazz….Sam….Tucker…" he sobs more, "…and..a-And…V-Vlad!" He cried as the knife sliced into his slightly tanned skin, blood pooled around the knife and oozed from the cut in a deep dark scarlet red, he cut again and again for his two friends, his lover, parents and sister.

Danny laid on the bed and dropped the knife onto the floor and cried more, the pain was great. He felt like he has lost everything.

_Back with Sam and Vlad_

Vlad flew hand in hand with Sam in the cold midnight air, his cape flapping in the wind as they looked over the city trying to get a rough idea on the teen's location. Sam gasped and tugged Vlad's hand, He looked down at Sam with a questioning look.

"I have an idea were he might be Vlad," Sam said,

"Oh? Where's that?" He asked,

Sam pointed down at the old Fenton stronghold; Vlad slapped his forehead with his other hand.

"Why didn't I think of that? Lets go," Vlad said as he descended. Once he phased through the roof he placed Sam back onto solid ground then looked around,

"Hmm, What now?" Vlad asked her,

Sam smirked and took Vlad's hand and led him up the stairs towards the bedrooms,

"Uhh, Sam just so you know…I'm not into woman anymore…plus I have Daniel…" The elder said in a start.

Sam cocked her head in confusion and shook her head and responded, "No, Danny would be up here somewhere," she said as she opened each door a jar.

"Oh, fair enough…" he started before he heard slight sobs, "hush Sam…I found him…stay here," Vlad told her before he phased through a door to find his young love sobbing in his pillow.

Vlad walked over lightly then sat on the edge of the bed not noticing the discarded bloody knife on the floor and placed a warm hand on the teens shoulder. Danny sobbed and mourned the loss of his only companions the elder sighed then started to sing softly,

"Children sleeping….snow is softly falling…Dreams are calling like bells in the distance…"Vlad started in a cooe

Danny's sobs eased down into cries, Vlad continued to sing softly….even though it's a Christmassy song…from the Polar Express.

"We were dreamers not so long ago…But one by one we all had to grow up…When it seems the magic's slipped away we find it all again on Christmas day…" The elder halfa sang softly.

"Believe in what your heart is saying Hear the melody that's playing There's no time to waste There's so much to celebrate Believe in what you feel inside And give your dreams the wings to fly You have everything you need If you just believe…." Vlad smiled down at Danny who is now whimpering "…Trains move quickly to their journey's end Destinations are where we begin again Ships go sailing far across the sea Trusting starlight to get where they need to be When it seems that we have lost our way  
We find ourselves again on Christmas day…" He continued.

Danny rolled over and looked up to Plasmius and wiped his tears on the back of his white glove, then craned up and kissed the elder on the lips gently before he could finish the song. The elder half smiled then picked up Danny's hands noticing one hand is uncovered and held them then scanned the room to find a knife on the floor…

"You didn't….Did you?" Vlad asked sternly.

Danny looked away in shame and chewed his bottom lip, fighting back the building tears. The young halfa tried to pull his hands away but the elders grip was too tight. Vlad turned Danny's arms over to see the fresh cuts in his skin, Vlad's expression turned into a worried look as he held his lovers forearms to his chest and kissed Danny's fingers.

"Please don't do that again…please," Vlad whimpered, he too was scared and upset…he'd never seen Danny this depressed. Tears rolled down Vlad's green cheeks as he buried his face in Danny's hands.

Danny looked down and kissed the top of Vlad's black horn like hair who was crying lightly. The younger felt the tears dampen his hands Vlad's hair smelt of Vanilla and strawberries, a scent Danny loved most of Vlad. The elder nuzzled Danny's hands separating them so he could rest his head on the younger halfa's chest. He sensed Plasmius' distress and began to regret what he had done earlier.

"Vlad….it's ok…I won't do it again I promise," Danny said softly as he stroked Plasmius' black hair.

Sam was still outside she opened the door slowly and carefully to see Plasmius in the arms of Phantom, she had never thought to see the day that these two would be together and at peace nor did she ever expect to see Vlad cry his eyes out. Danny looked up and saw Sam, he smiled a little and motioned her to come in. She obeyed and walked in slowly and sat next to the lovers.

"Danny are you ok?" Sam whispered.

Danny gave a nod then showed her his arm, she gasped as she saw six deep cuts in the skin only just missing his veins,

"Ohh Danny…I'm so sorry..." Sam whispered.

Danny gave a slight nod then nursed the larger ghost upon him, "He will be ok…its just a shock to his system…" Danny calmly said.

Sam gave Vlad a hug, the three did not want to move from this embrace but the thought of Tucker trashing the mansion was starting to eat at there consciousness's. Vlad sat up and wiped his face with the back of his glove then sniffled.

"We better go and check on that animal we left behind," Vlad said as he got up off the bed.

Danny cocked his head it didn't occur to them that they were talking about Tucker.

"Animal?" He asked,

Sam smirked "Yeah Tucker…that's Vlads new nickname for him," she chuckled,

"Oh…" Danny said as he stood up and slipped his glove back on.

Sam slipped off the bed and walked over to Vlad, there was a slight sound in the distance of sirens.

"You hear that?" Danny asked.

Vlad listened and gasped "Yeah I do…. it's the police…sounds like someone might've seen us and bagged us out," he explained.

The sirens grew closer and louder soon they were at the front which was followed by the screeching of tires of sudden stopping.

"Oh SHIT, we gotta get out of here!" Sam said in a start.

Vlad scooped Sam up bridal style, Danny ran over to the window and saw the police picking the lock of the front door…they can't bash it down since the whole house was evidence of the murder scene those months ago.

"Alright lets go," Danny said as he phased through the ceiling, Vlad followed close by.

Once outside Vlad looked around to see who could've called the police on them. There was a voice below calling out.

"Oi there they are!" one officer called out as he grabbed his tazer from its holster. Vlad's eyes went wide.

"Lets go!" Vlad said as he went intangible and began to fly back to Wisconsin, Danny followed they narrowly escaped the police who were shooting tazers and anti ghost weapons at them…after that incident the Authority and armed forces are now armed with Anti ghost weapons. After they left Amity Park they both turned back to their solid state.

The flight was in awkward silence, not one spoke. The only sound is wind in their ears and Vlad's cape whipping the air, the break of dawn was near the night sky turning blue.

Once they reached the mansion Vlad landed out front and woke Sam up who fell asleep in his arms, she woke up and yawned. Vlad smiled then placed her on her feet then he walked over to Danny who looked ill, Vlad went behind him and lifted the teen's shirt up and examined the stitches which were holding well and starting to look much better then before. Vlad dropped the shirt back down and he transformed back into his human self and stretched. Tucker ran out the front door and down the stairs.

"Did you find him?" He asked,

"Did you burn my house out?" Vlad asked desperately,

"Don't be a dickhead Vlad" Danny giggled.

Tucker smirked and ran over to Danny and hugged him.

"Glad to see you're alright dude," Tucker said as he turned around to Sam who was still half asleep,

"How are you Sam?" He asked her softly,

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine…we've only been gone a few hours and your actin' like we've been gone for days….what did you break?" Sam questioned him suspiciously,

"Nothing I swear" Tucker said as he put his hands up in protest,

"Good, other wise I'd use your pelt as a shimmy for my new Chrysler 300c," Vlad snarled.

Tucker laughed, "I don't think ill be a good water absorber for your car Vlad."

Danny smirked and placed his head on Vlad's upper arm, Vlad smiled and took Danny's hand and led him up the stairs inside.

"Why won't Danny go back to his human self?" Tucker asked

Sam knew damn well why he wouldn't, "Cause he wants to be a ghost for a little while?" she lied,

"Ah.. huh…I see," Tucker said not convinced.

Sam walked up the stairs with tucker close behind, once inside Tucker saw Vlad with Danny on the couch with Danny's arm in hand dabbing a brownie substance on the cuts Tucker gasped.

"What happened" he whispered loud enough for Sam to hear him.

Sam looked away and sighed, "Danny cut himself…. this is getting too much for him, I'm worried about him Tuck," she replied quietly.

Tucker took his red hat off and ran his hand over his hair and shook his head.

"I hope he can make it through till at least we can figure out how to take that damn demon out," Tucker whispered.

Sam nodded then walked off towards her bedroom, Tucker turned away and went back to the den were the PS3 was.

Vlad wrapped a clean bandage around the boys arm and kissed him. Danny smiled and kissed back then transformed back into his human self.

"Vlad…I don't know how much more of this I can take…" Danny told his lover.

Vlad pulled Danny onto his lap and hugged him tight and peppered the back of the boy's neck in kisses,

"You can take more then you think…you are a very strong person Daniel…even when we were enemies nothing I did to you brought you down…well except for when I almost took over the world and destroyed your self esteem and made you commit ghostly suicide..." Vlad muttered, "…Other then that not even your injuries and these cuts can bring you down," he smiled softly.

Danny giggled and sighed, "A lot has changed Vladdy…A lot has changed…you're right nothing can bring me down…not even myself…I want to take Satyricon out so the ghost zone is safe once again," Danny said.

Vlad gasped, "But Daniel…you are not well enough…I bet you couldn't even take the box ghost out yet…your injuries are far too…"

"Vlad, I'm not talking right this very second…I want to go into rehab, get my strength up ya know...back to were I was before all this," Danny cut Vlad off.

Vlad nodded then massaged Danny's hips carefully,

"We will start tomorrow with some easy targets,"

"Good, I look forward to it" Danny said before heading off to bed, as it was now 7am.

Vlad had no idea where the boy got this sudden boost of confidence but it is good that he is confidant, it will keep Danny's mind off other things and hopefully cheer him up and accept what has happened and not to feel sorry for him self or his family.

* * *

Aww what an emotional chapter...I hope that wasn't too rash... Please don't hurt me!...hides 


End file.
